Room 69
by Laysha19
Summary: The most epic love is one that's forbidden... No matter how wrong it may seem... ALL HUMAN!


The crowd screamed with cheers as he walked hand and hand with my twin sister Katherine onto the stage, it was just announced that he would serve a second term as the president of the United States… They stood waving as the crowd looked on in admiration and excitement to be witnessing what they were witnessing. My sister smiled at him as she waved at the crowd, he looked down at her pulling her close to his side as the cheers still went on… This went on for a couple of minutes or two before he kissed Katherine on the cheek. That was her cue to leave the stage and allow him to make his speech. She strutted her way towards me in her dark purple dress and gold heels that I helped her picked out just hours ago. Stefan stood beside me dress in his Armani suit as he stood honored of what he and his brother had achieved; all three of us did…

The crowd finally quieted down as he took the podium…

He was quiet for a moment; I think it was all the emotions he was feeling as he looked out at the thousands of people watching his every move. But finally he got it together and spoke.

"First and foremost I would to say thank you for giving me the privileged to be the president of the United States for a second term, I am forever humbled," He said as I spoke every word with him.

The crowd went wild as a smiled spread across my lips.

He then to smiled as he looked around at the crowd of people and continued to go on with the speech that I helped him prepared days ago.

"And I will also like to say although we are celebrating tonight, I want you all to know that I have never stopped working towards a better country." Damon continued to speak as I watched him in awe; I was such a proud sister in law.

Stefan grabbed my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

"We did it," He said whispering in my ear, I just looked up at him and smiled as I refocused my attention back on Damon. His speech was wrapping up as he still continued to thank America.

"And I want to give a special thanks to my team, who didn't sleep very much until tonight. They are determine just like I am to honor this country the best of our abilities. And I also want to thank my vice president Stefan Salvatore; it's so good to be able to work with my brother, my best friend, and my business partner. Thank you for doing everything that you do," Damon said looking back at Stefan as he shook his head at Damon.

"Thank you America this is not the end it's only the beginning." Damon said stepping away from the podium as he clapped his hands along with the crowd who were all standing to their feet chanting

"Salvatore, Salvatore," That's was are cue to make are way out on the stage.

Katherine led us as she walked up to Damon giving him a hug, Damon then walked up to Stefan shaking his hand and giving him a brotherly hug. Then Damon came to me locking his blue eyes against mine. He placed a kiss against my cheek as my face brushed against his. He pulled away and walked back towards Katherine as his scent still consumed me.

I watched as he grabbed Katherine hand and we all continued to wave and thank the crowd as we exited the stage…

Once behind the stage we were all join by family who was just as excited.

My parents pulled Katherine and Damon to the side as Stefan and I attention was focus on other family members.

It was a beautiful night of success…

I tried to keep my attention elsewhere but it always seem to fall on him, my husband's brother. I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach every time he passed a romantic gesture at his wife, my sister. But most of all I tried to ignore every impulse in my body that wanted to be next to Damon at that moment.

I don't know why this night seemed to be harder than others…

Maybe it's because I secretly wished I was the woman by his side…

The one who the world referred to as first lady, the one the world knew as his wife…

"I'm tired," I said to my husband Stefan as I pulled at his tie. He looked down me as he cupped the sides of my face with the palm of his hands.

"You ready to go?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Yea I think we had enough for one night," He smiled at me agreeing as he slipped his arm around me. It had been a long tiring election and all I wanted was a good night sleep.

We made our way over to Damon and Katherine who were joking with my parents.

"Were about to get going." Stefan said with his arm still around my neck.

"I understand, I know you guys must be exhausted I am so proud of all of you." My mom said smiling at us as she hugged Stefan and me.

"Thank you," We both said to her as she pulled away, she looked up at me and placed a kiss above my forehead.

"We really are proud of all you guys, you both do right by my daughters I couldn't have asked for any better son in laws," My dad said smiling looking between the four of us.

"Don't make me cry," Damon said jokingly as we all burst into laughter.

"Well were just getting ready to go, we just wanted to let you guys know." I said looking at all them as my eyes landed on Damon's. He smirked at me as he lifted a glass of champagne to his lips.

"Congratulations Mr. President," I said to Damon as he looked at me like he always looked at me, lovingly.

"Thank you Elena." He said raising his glass to me.

"See you later sissy," Katherine said coming over to me giving me a hug.

"See you later," I said to her while hugging her back.

Katherine pulled away as Stefan grabbed my hand. I looked back and waved at them as we walked away. On the way out we said good bye to other family members and coworkers.

Security followed us immediately; usually everywhere we went we had security.

Being married to the vice president of the world came with its perks but also downfalls.

I could no longer travel the streets as the normal citizen I was…

We now graced every cover magazine you could think of…

Mostly every moved we made was being watched. The media referred to Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and I as the famous fab four.

We were young, good looking, and wealthy.

And was name the it couples of 2012!

…

Stefan laid sound asleep as I broke from his grasp, I quietly scooted myself out of the bed. I tried my best not to make a sound as I walked away while looking back at him. Once I was out the room I quietly made my way to my closet. It was like a clothing store, I had everything marked, neat, and in color scheme to my perfection.

I knew everything I was looking for as I walked over to a storage bin where I kept all different types of wigs. As I reached in look through the numerous wigs I decided I wanted to be a blonde that night. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then slipped on the wig. I made sure it was adjusted properly in looked in the mirror. Catching a glimpse of my reflection caused me to laugh. Never could I picture myself a blonde, I preferred my brunette locks. At the moment I was just in a simple black bra and panties. I honestly didn't have any plans for anything more accept my black trench coat.

I put my coat on quickly I had no time to waste, the quicker I was gone the quicker I would get back. I slipped on my pretty woman boots and some shades. I turned out the light to my closet as I ran down never ending stairs it felt like every time I would make these trips in the early mornings…

Standing outside was Matt, he was a real good friend of mine. We dated in high school for a minute but decided we would be better as friends…

But we never lost that connection. He was always there whenever I needed him no matter how right or wrong it was.

He was always there.

"Is it true blondes have more fun?" Matt asked with a smile on his face while he held open the car door for me.

"I don't know, ask me in a couple of hours," I said grinning while taking a seat on the passenger side of his black Aston Martin.

….

Every stepped Elena took he could hear her; He stood in the window awaiting her arrival for some time now. Once he could no longer hear h the clinking noise her heels made against the floor a smile spread across his lips.

"Room 69 the door read as Elena slipped her key into the lock… As always it opened.

She walked inside closing the door behind her, He usually was at the door but this time he wasn't. She walked down the narrow hallway and made a left passed the living room then the bathroom… and then she finally came across the bedroom. There he was standing in the window with a glass in his hand.

At the sound of her arrival he turned around, with those piercing blue eyes, dark hair.

"Hi blondie," He said with a smile as she walked up to him.  
"Hi Mr. President," she said while pushing him against the window and kissing him passionately. The kiss was so intense that the glass Damon had in his hand came crashing to the floor. Damon took control as he lifted Elena up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall while kissing her neck and then top her breast. She was losing her mind from the feelings he made her feel. He snatched her coat open as it reviled her bare body, the only thing she had on underneath now was her black bra.

"No panties I see," Damon said placing his hand between her thighs.

"I took them off in the elevator."

"Naughty…Naughty," Damon said waving his finger in her face.

"Yea well sometimes naughty is good,"

"Really," Damon asked bending down as he sucked and lick at her neck.

"Defiantly," As those words escaped her moth he snatched the wig from her head exposing her ponytail that feel to the middle of her back instantly, he then undid her ponytail as her hair fell in every direction canvasing her face.

"Nothing compares to you naturally," Damon said whispering in her ear while she closed her eyes.

"Damon?" She called out to him.

"Elena," He replied as glanced over her body landing his eyes on hers.

"Make love to me," She demanding with hungered eyes.

"Of course," Damon replied as he fulfilled her every need…

Damon didn't care that this affair cold ruin his career or the fact that his mistress was his wife's twin sister…

Elena didn't care that this affair could ruin her reputation or the fact that she was playing mistress to her husband's brother.

All that matter to them was keeping what they had a secret…

No one could know what or who lay behind Room 69…


End file.
